Hiigaran Clans Navy
History of the HCN The HCN can trace it's start back to 2595 when fighting broke out amongst some of the newly established worlds. The Diamid didn't even exist yet, but the leaders of the largest polities on Hiigara came together to authorized the creation of a force to police the Hiigaran sector and maintain peace amongst the young Hiigaran Colonies. The Stellar Navy for the Protection of the Hiigaran Interests, would grow and change over the years generally maintaining the peace amongst the increasing number of planets belonging. The SNPHI would recieve it's largest test in 2956 during the Wars of Consolidation, a series of conflicts over how the governance of so many planets should be conducted. The wars finally came to an end in 2979 with Karan S'jet's proposal and implementation of the Diamid. With the creation of the Diamid the SNPHI was renamed the Hiigaran Clans Navy and absorbed the remnants of all the different Clan Naval assets. As the Clans have grown so has the HCN which is currently under going it's latest phase of modernization and expansion. To date all old model warships have been replaced by newer classes and only the final round of construction remains to bring the Navy up to full strength. Organization of the HCN The Hiigaran Home Fleet is in charge of protecting and patroling Hiigaran space and is rarely deployed out of it. The final line of defense and the strategic reserves the Home Fleet is still waiting on a few more ships to be constructed before she will be T/O. Home Fleet Grand Admiral Flagship: Makaan-class Over Sector Commandship :1st Battle Group ::1st Battle Line ::2nd Battle Line :2nd Battle Group ::1st Battle Line ::2nd Battle Line :1st Task Force ::1st Carrier Group ::2nd Carrier Group :2nd Task Force ::1st Carrier Group ::2nd Carrier Group 1st Fleet 1st Fleet area of operations extend from X:19 all the way around the border to BB:17. This includes almost all of the Wild Space sectors that border Hiigaran space as well as the New Anglian border and is by far the largest ammount of space any single Hiigaran fleet patrols. This is why 1st Fleet is the only fleet to boast reinforced elements. 1st Fleet Grand Admiral Trig Hansu, Flagship: Arbiter-class Over Sector Dreadnought H.C.N.V. Nymitz :1st Battle Group (Reinforced) Bruiser-class Sector Dreadnought Halsie ::1st Battle Line :::H.C.N.V. Halsie, Sector Dreadnought, Bruiser-''class :::''H.C.N.V. Romayl, Dreadnought, Belligerent-class :::H.C.N.V. Tork Soban, Fleet Carrier, Gar Naabal-class :::H.C.N.V. Clee San, Battleship, Gaalsien-class :::H.C.N.V. Gudaryn, H.C.N.V. Brycht, ''Battlecruiser, ''Soban-class :::Lancer-class Missile Cruiser :::Shield-class Flak Cruiser x2 ::2nd Battle Line :::H.C.N.V. Mytscher, ''Flag Dreadnought, ''Brawler-class :::H.C.N.V. Kartr, Dreadnought, Belligerent-class :::H.C.N.V. Dioph Naabal, ''Fleet Carrier, ''Gar Naabal-class :::H.C.N.V. Faal-Corum, ''Battleship, ''Gaalsien-class :::H.C.N.V. Roybarts, H.C.N.V. Strayuss, ''Battlecruiser, ''Soban-class :::Lancer-class Missile Cruiser :::Shield-class Flak Cruiser x2 ::1st Carrier Group :::H.C.N.V. Rook, ''Strategic Carrier, ''Bishop-''class :::''H.C.N.V. Rasch, ''Dreadnought, ''Belligerent-class :::H.C.N.V. Zor Manaan, ''Fleet Carrier, ''Gar Naabal-class :::H.C.N.V. Kuu-Ra,'' Battleship, ''Gaalsien-''class :::''H.C.N.V. Zhykuov, H.C.N.V. Paeton, ''Battlecruiser, ''Soban-''class :::''Lancer-class Missile Cruiser :::Shield-class Flak Cruiser x2 :1st Task Force ::1st Carrier Group ::2nd Carrier Group ::1st Battle Line :2nd Task Force ::1st Carrier Group ::2nd Carrier Group 2nd Fleet The 2nd Fleet covers from BB:17 to AA:21 which ranges from quiet up by New Anglia to constant pirate encounters and stare downs with the Outlander Commisions many navies. 2nd Fleet Grand Admiral Flagship: Arbiter-class Over Sector Dreadnought :1st Battle Group ::1st Battle Line ::2nd Battle Line :1st Task Force ::1st Carrier Group ::2nd Carrier Group :2nd Task Force ::1st Carrier Group ::2nd Carrier Group 3rd Fleet The 3rd Fleet faces the Karlack border and running from only X:19 to AA:21 it has the smallest number of sectors to patrol out of all the fleets. It also has the highest number of heavy capital sluggers since Home Fleet is still under strength and neither 1st nor 2nd Fleets contain two Battle Groups. This is due to the fact that the Swarm boasts a number of extremly heavy warships of which we have no comparable ship classes. Once Home Fleet is brought to full strength 3rd Fleet is the mostly likely canidate to recieve more vessels despite the fact that 1st Fleet is always screaming about needing more ships to cover their extremely large frontage. Unfortunately for 1st Fleet the fact that Hiigara has several potential allies who also patrol the Outback, and the fact that the Karlacks are considered to be such an unknown and dangerous factor, 3rd Fleet will most likely continue to see favoritism when it comes to new units. 3rd Fleet Grand Admiral Flagship: Arbiter-class Over Sector Dreadnought :1st Battle Group ::1st Battle Line ::2nd Battle Line :2nd Battle Group ::1st Battle Line ::2nd Battle Line :1st Task Force ::1st Carrier Group ::2nd Carrier Group HCN Strike Craft North Hiigaran Mustang-D (4/$1) 6 M2-3319 Railguns 2 Hypervelocity Missile Launchers 1 Torpedo Hardpoint Fast and nimble the Mustang-''D is the primary escort fighter of the HCN. It can cover the bombers all the way to the target and conduct Anti-Strikecraft Defense Suppression (ASDS) utilizing their small fusion torpedos. Loughead Starcraft Manufacturing Company ''Lightning-L (4/$1) 4 M2-3319 Railguns 1 T9-3339 Heavy Railgun The Lightning-L is the fastest strike craft in the HCN, packing significantly more reaction mass and drives then the Mustang-D at the expense of weaponry. Primarily used for CAP and interception duties. . Heinemann Spacecraft Dauntless (4/$1) 2 M2-3319 Railguns 1 M2-3319 Railgun (turreted, rear) 2 Heavy Torpedo Launchers The Dauntless ''is the HCN's primary bomber and is designed with a large internal ordinance bay. The largest munitions can be dropped out the bottom of the bay, but the standard array of torpedo's can be fired through the dual launchers which act as giant coilguns. The launchers rapidly accelerate the torpedo's before they've even had a chance to ignite their internal drives. . Grumman Starcraft Engineering Corporation ''Avenger (2/$1) 2 M2-3319 Railguns 2 M2-3319 Railguns (rear: ventral, dorsal) 2 Missile Launchers 2 Heavy Torpedo Launchers Slightly larger then it's cousin the Dauntless the Avenger adds a larger internal magazine and the ability to fire heavy missiles which are more agile if less powerful then torpedo's. The missile launchers operate much like the torpedo launchers giving them a much higher starting velocity. The Avenger is the most powerful strikecraft in the HCN and is represented in the smallest numbers. Confederated Spaceworks Thunderbolt-N (2/$1) 8 M2-3319 Railguns 2 Hypervelocity Missile Launchers The Thunderbolt was originally designed for the Hiigaran Marine Corps. However due to the fact that the HCN lacked a hyperspace capable fighter to escort Avenger and Fortress bombers through hyperspace. With the realization that the carrier arm needed hyperspace capable fighters to escort the hyperspace bombers the HCN looked around for the swiftest possible solution. Confederated Spaceworks was quick to point out that with some slight modifications to the basic design the Thunderbolt would fit the bill perfectly and the Thunderbolt-N was born. Koenig Fortress long range bomber (1/$1) 4 T9-3339 Heavy Railgun (Paired and Turreted) 2 Mission configurable ordinance bays The Fortress-class bomber was a direct result of watching Umerian Cutters in action. The HCN decided that they needed a similar sort of strike craft capable of semi-autonomous operations. The Fortress was designed with direct strike operations in mind rather than independent patrols although they preform that task admirably. The primary mission profile for the Fortress is to launch from a base (ship or station) execute hyperspace flight to the target then drop out and under the cover of fighter escorts engage the enemy forces. Once the payload has been delivered standard RoE's have the bombers jump back to their base and re-arm for follow up strikes. . . . . HCN Capital Ships Burner-class Customs Corvette Rarely seen outside Hiigaran systems these vessels are in charge of running down smugglers and assisting transports. Essentially they act as space cops. Combat Capability: 20 S-W Morgan-class Corvette The workhorse of HCN anti-pirate operations the Morgan-class is being built up at a rapid rate and with the introduction of the Interceptor-class to backstop them in anti-pirate operations the Morgan-class Corvette will remain the scourge of pirates in the Outback and the former Outlander Commissions for quite some time. Combat Capability: 25S-W Interceptor-class Frigate The Interceptor is a newer warship that has only been constructed in small numbers so far. However the need for anti-pirate patrols and the fact that the Interceptor's design has lent it to those kinds of actions means that the HCN will most likely be acquiring significant numbers of these vessels. Combat Capability: 30S-W Buckler-class Destroyer The Buckler-class Destroyer is essentially a destroyer weight version of the Shield-class Flak Cruiser. Due to it's smaller size the Buckler is generally deployed to act as escorts for cruiser squadrons. Often with Pyro-class Destroyers which are more effective against capital ships than the Buckler. Combat Capability: 45S-W Pyro-class Destroyer The Pyro-class Destroyer is probably the HCN's signature vessel. Everyone thinks of it when the hear Hiigara or HCN. It's the largest ion cannon we have ever created with armor and engines built around it. The Pyro though lacks any other capital class weaponry and only has a handful of point defense to deal with strike craft. This is why they are rarely deployed alone and usually with Buckler-class Destroyers attached as escorts to an Annihilator Squadron. Combat Capability: 50S-W Shield-class Flak Cruiser Designed to work in concert with the Lancer, the Shield-class operates out in front of the Missile Cruisers. The Flak Cruisers job is to intercept enemy missiles and strike craft by filling space with clouds of hyperionized plutonium explosions. Enough Shield''s working in concert can create a literal wall of hyperionized plutonium clouds, known to the crews as the “Ultramarine Shield”. '''Combat Capability': 65S-W Lancer-class Missile Cruiser A screening cruiser that generally operates closer to it's charge and fires hyper-velocity missiles form range. The Lancer is equipped both with hyper-velocity missiles for engaging at long range and heavier slower moving torpedoes for closer range engagements. Secondary armament includes pulsar turrets for dealing with enemy strike craft. Combat Capability: 80S-W Annihilator-class Cruiser The Annihilator is the up and coming cruiser weight work horse of the HCN. A brand new design that is rapidly proving it's versatility in roles from independent actions, to escort duties, patrols and more. The HCN is planning on building a significant number of these vessels over the next 5 years. Combat Capability: 95S-W Soban-class Battlecruiser The Soban-class was an attempt to create a cruiser size spinal ion cannon. The experiment ultimately ended in failure, but in the process the extremely powerful “Trinity” cannon was developed. Utilizing repleted uranium which superheated until it's a molten state it is then ionized and accelerated out of a massive coilgun. The speeds at which the coilgun accelerates the molten repleted uranium causes some of it around the edges to gasify and trail off making it look like a fiery red comet. The process takes a tremendous amount of energy, so much so that shields cannot be recharged while firing. This is why the Soban is classified as a battlecruiser. It achieves it's superior firepower through lesser defensive capabilities. Combat Capability: 160S-W Gaalsien-class Heavy Cruiser Once considered a premier battleship by the HCN this modern and capable warship has been re-classified as a Heavy Cruiser to bring it more in line with her duties. The Gaalsien's re-classification also brings it more inline with foreign vessels of similar capabilities. Combat Capability: 160S-W Strike Craft: 10S-W/2 Fighters: 12 Lightning-Ls Shuttles: 2S-W worth Gar Naabal-class Escort Carrier The Gar Naabal is a more recent design and is supposed to function right behind the battle line. The fighters the Gar Naabal carries are deployed and recovered from right behind the battle line their goal is to keep the enemy fighters and bombers off of the ships in the wall. The bomber complement can be used to finish off crippled enemy vessels or attack frigate and destroyer weight combatants that are or have penetrated the screening elements. Due to her role and size the Gar Naabal has been re-classified as an Escort Carrier. Combat Capability: 25S-W Strike Craft: 150S-W/2 Fighters: 96 Mustang-Ds, 96 Lightning-Ls Bombers: 96 Dauntless''s '''Shuttles': 3S-W worth Belligerent-class Battleship This vessel forms the mainstay of the HCN battle fleet and can stack up against any battleship in existence, with the exception of the IoM. The Belligerent was an attempt to create a replacement for the Brawler-class through the use of more modern technology. Though the Belligerent is an exceptionally fine warship for her class and has multiple heavy ion cannons the engineers behind the design were overly optimistic in their ability to create a warship that massed less than a Brawler with just as much firepower and strike craft space. The Belligerent has been re-classified as a battleship. Combat Capability: 300S-W Strike Craft: 20S-W/2 Fighters: 36 Lightning-Ls Bombers: None Shuttles: 1S-W worth Bishop-class Fleet Carrier The Bishop-class is another older design dating back to roughly the age as the Brawler. Heavily armored for a carrier with enough firepower to take on the destroyers of most nations without her fighter complement the Bishop-class is a valuable asset to the HCN. Her worth was proven during the Bannerman Blockade when a vessel of this class the Black Knight acted as the flagship for the Coalition fleet in charge of keeping Pendleton cut off. Her specialized command and control center proved vital to the success of the mission as did her complement of hyperspace capable bombers. However the incident also showed the weakness of the current HCN employment of fighters and bombers. Out of her entire complement the only craft the Black Knight could launch in aid of the Umerian cutters were her handful of Avenger squadrons. Those squadrons were also forced to proceed to the target without fighter escort as HCN does not currently employ any hyperspace capable fighter craft. If the Bishop-class is to remain viable in this day and age she needs to have hyperspace capable fighters and bombers. Combat Capability: 50S-W Strike Craft: 300S-W/2 Fighters: 192 Mustang-Ds, 192 Lightning-Ls Bombers: 108 Dauntless''s, 48 ''Avenger''s '''Shuttles': 4S-W worth Brawler-class Dreadnought The so called little older brother to the Bruiser this ship is anything but little. The Brawler also has the distinction of being the longest serving ultra-heavy super-capital vessel still serving in the HCN. The design has been in use almost a century and still has plenty of fight left in her. However her firepower and survivability is such is that she can no longer be considered a Flag Dreadnought. Combat Capability: 350S-W Strike Craft: 50S-W/2 Fighters: 48 Lightning-Ls, 24 Mustang-Ds Bombers: 24 Dauntless's Shuttles: 1S-W worth Bruiser-class Flag Dreadnought The Bruiser is a massive and intimidating sight, bristling with ion beam turrets and coilgun batteries. Extremely powerful in it's own right these vessels form the cornerstone of the HCN battlewall. Squadrons lead by one of these massive vessels can take on any single ship short of a Collector Monolith. However an examination of foreign militaries and the expected roll of the Bruiser shows that this vessel would be more accurately classified as a Flag Dreadnought. Combat Capability: 500S-W Strike Craft: 50S-W/2 Fighters: 48 Lightning-Ls, 24 Mustang-Ds Bombers: 24 Dauntless''s '''Shuttles': 1S-W worth Karan S'jet-class Sector Command Ship The Karan S'jet-class is the direct precursor to the Makaan and as such shares many of it's capabilities. However she is an older design and so there are flaws that were ironed out with the Makaan. Most of these revolve around somewhat inefficient power grids and trunking. The situation is not so bad as to render the S'jet-class obsolete however and the HCN is planning on building more. The other major weakness of the Karan S'jet-class is her early design capital ship docking bays. These large and open bays at the “bottom” of the hull are weak points in her armor, extra shielding was added to help mitigate the danger and the fact that all the equipment in the bays would help absorb any damage before it reached the keel keep this design flaw from being an insurmountable weakness. ' Combat Capability': 500S-W Strike Craft: 100S-W/2 Fighters: 48 Mustang-Ds, 48 Lightning-Ls Bombers: 48 Dauntless''s, 24 ''Avenger''s '''Shuttles': 2S-W worth Arbiter-class Sector Dreadnought The Arbiter is the largest pure warship in the HCN. Her main weapons array is composed of a series of spinally mounted ion cannons arranged in a pattern two wide by six high. The reason for this arrangement is due to the fact that our current weapons science is incapable of controlling the halo effect beyond a certain length. Still the sheer number of cannons gives the Arbiter tremendous firepower in it's frontal arc. Some mass driver turrets are positioned around the ship to provide slight firepower against enemy ships that try and flank the massive ship. However the security of the ships flanks primarily falls to the fighter wing and escorts. Combat Capability: 600S-W Strike Craft: 50S-W/2 Fighters: 48 Lightning-Ls, 24 Mustang-Ds Bombers: 24 Dauntless''s '''Shuttles': 1S-W worth Makaan-class OverSector Command Ship The OverSector Command Ship is they largest vessel in the HCN. In fact it is one of the largest ships in the galaxy rivaling the USSF Extinction-class for size. The Makaan like the Karan S'jet-class is designed to be far more than a simple big-gun bruiser. The vast majority of internal space is actually designed to act as a fleet supply depot. While the Makaan on it's own cannot supply a fleet with the necessary supplies to wage a campaign it can allow the fleet to maintain operations should the enemy cut the supply lines for a short time. Because of the sheer amount of munitions and fuel contained in the Makaan's hull, this colossal vessel is extremely well shield and armored. Her armament is sub-par for a vessel of this size, forcing her to rely on that durability when engaging other vessels in the same S-W range. The Makaan boasts a docking bay for capital class vessels on the dorsal portion of the ship, this bay is sealed with heavy armored doors and reinforced shielding during combat. Combat Capability: 600S-W Strike Craft: 100S-W/2 Fighters: 48 Mustang-Ds, 48 Lightning-Ls Bombers: 48 Dauntless's, 24 Avenger's Shuttles: 2S-W worth